Every little thing
by mioneskywalker
Summary: This is the sequel of "A night to regret". Rachel is a Broadway star and Quinn a Hollywood actress, they need to find the perfect balance between their personal lives and their careers while making up for the lost time, if you know what i mean... And yeah of course there will be fababies! and Brittana!


**Hey! **

**So, let's get it started! are you guys ready?**

**in case there's someone new this is the sequel of my other fic: A night to regret. It would be interesting to read it first :)**

**Now about this one:**

**In the first chapters they are back to where they were in the last chapter of ANTR (Not the epilogue) it will have the proposal and the wedding but then i'll move foward to the kids yay! as this is a 'family fic' after all :)**

**I don't own glee, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Judy but i do own certain characters... ;)**

* * *

Rachel Berry - Broadway star, was sad and lonely. One Christmas Eve, she met a very odd man. The day after that meeting, everything changed. Rachel had a glimpse, a very realistic vision of what could have been. She was married to none other than Quinn Fabray and they had a daughter! Can you imagine; Rachel Berry married to Quinn Fabray?

But then the vision was over, and Rachel was back to reality, where she was married to Finn Hudson. Yes, this was more like her but she was in love with Quinn and wanted her blonde back. Quinn though, well, she had moved on and was no longer in love with Rachel. Wait a minute-yes she was! She declared her love years ago but Rachel dumped her! Gay panic or something like that…

Rachel tried to woo Quinn, talking about their baby daughter and sang a song about not being able to fly without her wings? She even wrote a poem, albeit a very corny one. Sadly though, Quinn went back to L.A anyway. Oh yeah! Quinn Fabray had become a Hollywood star, with a fiancé! Wait, wasn't she gay? Go figure…

But she broke up with Thomas the fiancé, a guy who was so much like Rachel. Apparently she wasn't as over the Broadway star as she thought. But she was very stubborn. Quinn went to a party held by her ex girlfriend and while there, Mercedes and Santana sang her a very suggestive song. After the party, the odd man was back and he showed Quinn a very beautiful dream. Quinn went to Lima and kissed Rachel on New Year 's Eve! Rachel got divorced and they started living together in New York. And that's what you missed… if you didn't read _A Night to Regret_, that is…

* * *

_Even though my life before was tragic_  
_Now I know my love for her goes on... - _

_Every little thing she does is magic/ The police_

**Chapter 1:**

**A wicked alliance**

**###**

**New York (2016)**

"Rachel! Quit the masturbation session, your Ivy League girl is here!"

"Just grow up S!" Quinn says as she comes inside and drops her bag on the floor near the sofa. The small but comfortable apartment has now become like her second home. She comes to visit any time she can, which is not much because of college obligations.

Rachel and Santana moved out of the Bushwick loft together two years ago. Rachel decided they could afford something closer to NYADA and since Blaine was living in New York too, it was decided that the boys could use some more privacy. So, she ended up with Santana and Kurt with Blaine. Lucky her.

"Why didn't you just come in? Didn't Berry give you a key?" Santana says nonchalantly as she throws herself on the sofa.

"Yeah. I forgot."

"Or you were afraid of catching me banging Berry?"

Quinn face immediately contorts into a grimace. "Watch your mouth!"

"Like that would ever happen," Rachel says to Santana as she appears in the small living room. She turns to Quinn with the biggest smile. "Hey you!"

Rachel doesn't hesitate in hugging her friend gleefully. Their friendship is solid and strong. She can be herself and feels like nothing can break them apart. Truth be told, she has been always herself no matter what the situation, even around Quinn. They have argued so many times because of it. The difference now is that Rachel knows Quinn isn't going anywhere.

But the closer they got, even during high school when they were taking the first steps toward a delicate friendship, she couldn't help but fear that Quinn would get so annoyed that she'd walk away from the friendship. Then they graduated and all the high school drama was over. After a slightly rough freshman year at college, they started making visits more often. The more time she was spending with Quinn, the more she wanted to hang on to the friendship. She needed to be careful because now, she wouldn't lose just a fellow glee club member, but her best friend. Thus, she was always trying not to be so Rachel Berry-ish. Quinn noticed though. And one day out of the blue she brought the subject up.

"Stop trying to please me so much," she had said.

"What?" Rachel was taken aback.

"I'm not stupid. I can feel it Rach." She took a deep breath. "I know it's probably my fault you're acting this way but I lo-like you the way you are." She swallowed as she tensed up. She almost said too much. "I know how I was okay? I know. But that's the past. I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to get rid of me that easy."

"Even if I start rambling about my NYADA classes and my auditions?"

"I actually want to know about all that. I'm serious Rach, and I'll be really sad knowing that you aren't wholeheartedly into this friendship as much as I am."

"Okay…" She said resenting herself. If there's one thing that Rachel Berry hates most in the world, it is seeing Quinn sad. "I am wholeheartedly sorry Quinn. You know that being your friend means a lot to me. But okay. I promise that from now on you'll be presented with Rachel Berry in all her glory."

After that, Rachel never restrained herself and is now more open with Quinn than she ever was with Kurt.

"Why not?" Santana says bringing her back to the present.

She shakes the memories off and turns to the brunette. "Uh… say that I hypothetically am into girls. I can state most assuredly that I would never engage in such activities with you."

Santana rolls her eyes. "I disagree. I managed to get into Ice Queen's panties after all."

Here it comes, the hurricane of emotions. Her hands turn into fists and her eyes darken with fury. "First, never talk about Quinn that way," she says so fiercely that even Santana is taken aback. "She is your friend, not a whore that you picked up for a one night stand."

"Rach, it's okay. San is just kidding," Quinn says uneasy.

"I don't care," she says, her tone serious. "I don't want her, or anyone else, talking about you this way."

The blonde girl licks her lips as she thinks that Rachel couldn't get any sexier than that. She was defending _her _honor? She may be feeling certain things in a certain area of her body. That has to mean something right? Sometimes Rachel gives her all these signals but then nothing. She's back to "Quinn is my best friend in the world and I'm straight act." It is so frustrating to the blonde girl.

"Cool down Berry. Q knows I respect her."

Rachel gulps audibly, her eyes that seconds ago were about to pop out of her head close for a second as she try's to regain her composure. She doesn't know what got into her. One word and bang! It was like a wild animal had taken control of her body. She wants to storm out to her bedroom but it may come off a bit weird and plus, it's not polite at all as Quinn just arrived. She has to pull herself together and quickly.

"Okay. I was just- sorry, you know I'm very protective of my friends."

"_Especially Quinn," _Santana thinks. What just happened? It's enough. She had enough. Quinn has to say something today. Rachel feels something too, she is sure of that.

"Yeah I know," she smirks. "Just like I also know you want me."

"You're not my type."

"Ha okay, like I haven't seen you staring at my perfect body," Santana teases and somehow, manages to lighten the mood.

"So you're telling me that my type is an aesthetically pleasing girl? You think I'm that superficial? Why would I be attracted to you and not Quinn then? She does have a perfect body."

"You noticed uh?"

"Okay I've had enough of this. I need a shower," Quinn says, throwing her hands in the air in surrender.

"Just when it was getting interesting," Santana teases Quinn, sending a meaningful look at her.

"Go ahead Quinn. I'm going to take your bag to my room okay?" The blonde nods.

"And of course you're going to sleep with me," Rachel glares at Santana.

"Wanky!"

Like she would ever choose Santana over Rachel. She loves her friend but she would take sleeping with Rachel in her arms any day, and not just those she spent in New York.

* * *

"Okay okay, but what about me Q? I'm your friend too. Actually, I was your friend first," Santana pouts, drunk. They've just arrived home from a night out. Santana didn't want to sleep alone and was trying to convince Quinn to share her bed, platonically.

"Yeah. But you know, " Quinn says into her ear as she hangs off of her.

"Come on Quinn." Rachel takes her hand and drags her away from Santana.

"Sorry." Quinn smiles happily and follows Rachel into her bedroom. Little did she know that would be the last time she would have Rachel in her arms. She didn't know that come the next day, she was going to open her heart to Rachel and have it be smashed into pieces.

* * *

**New York 2023**

It wasn't the last time. But, it took six years to happen again.

She opens her eyes and reveals in the feeling of having Rachel nestled on her chest and sleeping peacefully. While similar to those times in the past, there is an added bonus now that Rachel is very naked. She smiles and finds herself getting aroused. Pushing her dirty thoughts to the back of her mind, she gets up quietly, careful to not wake the sleepy brunette. She kisses her girlfriend's head and leaves with a goal in mind.

* * *

_meanwhile..._

Emily loves her job. True, sometimes it can be crazy and stressful, but despite all the madness, and sometimes even because of it, she can't picture herself doing anything else. It isn't always glamorous; sometimes she gets stuck in places like these. Someday, she'll be a famous sought after costume designer. For now, she is an assistant and if her boss thinks she needs an antique that belongs to an old lady in some God knows where city, who is she to question it? Usually she is not the one that does this kind of purchase as she is ranked second in the costume hierarchy. But, when your boss is the renowned Oscar wining costume designer Katrina Durran and she thinks it's best to trust this mission to her prodigious assistant, you don't really have any room to argue. Which is why she finds herself at a random house in Lima, Ohio. The same Lima that happens to be her ex girlfriend's hometown.

"Well, she is a very detailed person. But I have to say that I am too." Emily smiles to the sympathetic old lady in front of her. They have just finalized the transaction and Emily is eager to get going.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup of tea dear?"

"Yes, I'm sure it'd be a pleasure but I really have little time."

"I couldn't stand this kind of madness. Are you flying back to L.A today?" The older woman's daughter asks, amazed with Emily's agenda.

"Oh no. I'm not. I have uh… friends to visit here. I actually need to go." She stands up. "It was really nice to meet you both and your brooch is in really good hands. Katrina will be very happy."

"It is a pleasure really. Please tell her I'm happy to be helpful," The old woman says happily.

"I will."

She didn't exactly lie. She doesn't have friends here but she does know someone who lives there. And although it's been a long time since she paid a visit, she still knows how to get there. Not long after leaving the woman's house, she finds herself in front of different one. Ringing the bell, she waits and hears someone approach the door. When it opens, she finds herself standing in front of Judy Fabray.

"Emily?"

The brunette woman nods smiling openly. "Yes. Hi Judy. I still can call you Judy right?"

"Well, of course my dear. Please come in."

"Thanks. I don't want to intrude. I was…"

"Don't be silly. Please come in."

They walk toward the living room as Emily is hit with nostalgia of her time with Quinn.

"Please take a seat."

They sit.

"So, can I ask you to what do I owe this visit? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not, it's the least I can do. After all, I just knocked at your door without any previous warning." She smiles at Judy. "Work. That's why I'm here. But I thought that I could maybe pass by. I know Quinn and I are not together anymore but you're a special person to me."

"I can assure you that it's a mutual sentiment." Judy smiles at the young woman. Months ago she would be questioning her daughter about her reasons on breaking up with the woman right now. Judy always sympathized with Emily. But now? Well, let's just say she is as happier as she knows her own daughter is.

"I just want you to know that I always supported you girls and I would have been satisfied with you as a daughter in law."

If Emily had paid attention to Judy's words instead of focusing on the fact that she still had a special place in the older woman's heart, she would notice that Judy said _satisfied. _Because _happy _is a statement destined to be referred to the one and only Rachel Berry.

* * *

The one and only Rachel Berry is very late. Very late for her date.

Finn had always been somewhat of a failure in the romance department. She promised herself she wouldn't compare the two but even though she loved him despite his lack of romanticism sometimes, she can't deny that she loves how Quinn manages to turn every little thing into a romantic gesture. Like today, Rachel woke up in bed alone and though it was awful her frown soon vanished away when she saw the note Quinn left to her:

_Morning beautiful!_

_Dear love of mine, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?_

_If yes, send me a text._

_Love you._

_Your Quinn._

And of course Rachel sent the answer right away.

_**Rachel: Yes!**_

Quinn answered back very quickly too.

_**Quinn: Really?**_

_**Quinn: Today is my lucky day! :)**_

Rachel melted at her girlfriend cuteness. And then she sent another message.

_**Rachel: No way! I was just asked out on a date with Quinn Fabray!**_

_**Rachel: I'm the lucky one!**_

_**Quinn: I love you**_

_**Rachel: Missing you already. Why aren't you here?**_

Not long after her phone is ringing.

"_Not that I don't like it. Because I love that I'm living with you."_

"I love it too baby."

"_But I had this fantasy…"_

"Mm?"

"_I'd knock on your door and you'd answer it looking as beautiful as ever. I'd get a little speechless and nervous but after recovering from the sight in front of me, I would promise your dads that we wouldn't be back late. They would probably think I'm crazy as I wouldn't be able to keep the smile off my face the entire time."_

"That's so sweet Quinn but I think I'd rather have you here with me though," she pouts.

"_Just wanted tonight to be special. I wouldn't change anything that happened with us, believe me. Okay, maybe one or two things but…" _

Rachel giggles.

"_But I guess part of me will always wonder what if would have been like to date you when we were younger."_

"I'm not old if it's what you're saying."

This time, Quinn is the one laughing. _"Anyway it's stupid of me. I have you now and I should be focusing on our future and-"_

"It's not stupid. But yes, let's focus on our future Sunshine because I don't have any intention of letting you go again."

"_You didn't exactly let me go. I ran away."_

"You're so cute. I meant months ago. I know you resented me for choosing him and blamed me for ruining us. "

The phone got silent and Rachel paled, fearing she said the wrong thing. "Quinn? I didn't-"

"_It's okay. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."_

"You don't have to say sorry. That was stupid of me to say."

"_I was just protecting myself. I didn't actually resent you. And you didn't ruin us. We're here."_

"Yes we are." She sighs relieved somehow. What she was thinking? "So… what are you planning?"

"_You'll see."_

"Do I have to dress up?"

"_Not really."_

"Now I'm curious."

* * *

She arrives at their place late in the afternoon. Rachel is almost ready.

"Hi there love of my life," Rachel says after opening the door, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi my Starlight. These are for you." Quinn hands her a small but beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Aw…they're beautiful." Rachel wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kisses her sweetly. "How is Kurt?"

"He's fine." She spent the day with Kurt. This way, she could enjoy the morning with her friend and begin to make up for the six-year hiatus. Even though she didn't plan to shut him out, it was inevitable. Also, she wanted to make this seem like a first date.

"I'll be back in just a second," Rachel says, as she smells the flowers. "Can you put them in water for me?"

"Sure." Quinn nods.

Moment's later, she returns. While not dressed up per say, she still looks pretty good. Jeans may always be a casual choice but there is still an air of "dressy" to ones that cost over five hundred dollars.

"Am I okay?" She asks as she comes back to the living room.

"You're beautiful," Quinn says smiling. She wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and kisses her girlfriend quickly on the lips. "As always."

Quinn, as always, is wearing one of her beloved summer dresses.

"Ready?" The actress pulls away.

"Yes. And curious."

* * *

Quinn takes Rachel to a large building in Brooklyn. The place is part of the Boys and Girls Club. At first, the Broadway star is a little confused, since she doesn't quite know why they are there. As soon as they're inside, they are met by a group of people. Rachel is used to the attention so the enthusiastic greeting they seem to be getting doesn't bother her. In the middle of the group, an old woman emerges and asks Quinn to follow her. She leads them to an office.

"Miss Fabray!" A middle aged, imposing looking, African American woman approaches Quinn, grabs her face, and kisses her cheeks, while smiling openly. "I'm very happy that you're here."

"You can call me Quinn, Miss Swain. And you know Rachel Berry right?"

The woman nods. "But I'm happy to get to know you in person Miss Berry."

"Well, it's my pleasure." Rachel searches for Quinn's eyes, as she still is a little lost.

"As Quinn has probably told you, I'm the director of this chapter. I hope you enjoy today's festivities and come back soon," Miss Swain says gleefully.

She nods as Quinn is holding back her smile beside her.

"Please follow me. And I hope you are prepared for the kids' excitement. It's not every day that we have a Hollywood actress and a Broadway star here."

They follow the woman and Rachel grabs Quinn's wrist right away.

"I'm kind of lost here baby. What's going on?"

"Sorry. I know that I should've told you but I wanted it to be a surprise. This is a special place Rachel. They take care of kids here. Kids who haven't had the luck we've had."

"I know where we are," she nods. She knows the place. But she is not really sure what they are doing there. She thought Quinn was taking her on a date. "It's just that you said you were taking me to a date."

"This is the date. Well, not the entire date. Part of it."

They keep walking through the hallway.

"Okay." Rachel bites her bottom lip as she is thinking about their first _real_ date.

_That was bad Rachel…_

"Is this okay?" Quinn asks unsure.

"Yeah, of course baby." She smiles and focuses on her girlfriend again.

"It's a singing competition and we're going to be the judges. Well, a teacher and us. I thought it would be great to get involved with the center itself rather than just give money away. I did that too but… I'm rambling."

Rachel smiles, thinking how cute her girlfriend is. "That's wonderful Quinn. And cute. You're amazing."

"I'm not. And… That's not all…" She trails off. "You're going to sing," Quinn mumbles.

"Quinn!" Rachel tightens her hold. "I didn't prepare a song," she says in a lower voice as the previous group surrounds them still.

"Like you actually need to."

"Okay, you're right. I don't but-"

"Here we are!" Mrs. Swain guides them to the gym that has been arranged and prepared for the events that night. Needless to say, they are greeted with screams and flashes. The kids wanted to see, get close, and touch them. Rachel is smiling from ear to ear, her big heart beating happily. They take their places as they are introduced as the judges. One by one, the kids perform and Rachel is amazed. There isn't any of the glamour that had surrounded her since debuting on Broadway. There are just groups of talented- very talented if she thinks about it- kids, having a good time. It reminds her of glee club actually.

She turns to Quinn and smiles, thinking that you can leave the glee club, but the glee club will never really leave you. She thinks about all the times they did things like this. If someone had told her back then that she's be sitting here with Quinn, watching other kids have the time of their lives performing, she wouldn't have believed them. She also never really believed Quinn would become one of those housewives she spoke about. Even during the peak of the slushy-ing and name calling phases, she never had the strength to finish the sentence, "I'm going to be a star and Quinn will be a Lima Lo-".

A housewife who does charity from time to time for society's acknowledgment was not her girlfriend and it was never destined to be, no matter what Quinn thought back then. No, she was wrong and Rachel is glad glee club - as Quinn pointed out on the Yale acceptance letter day - helped her to become this person beside her.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn says during a gap between performances.

"Am I that predictable?"

"No. I know you, that's all."

"I was thinking about you."

The actress face lights up with a big smile.

"And glee club. Remember that Christmas-"

"We helped with food?"

"Yes. I was thinking how amazing you are now. And I was thinking about the day you expressed that glee club helped you get on the right track."

"Hm… yes. But uh… It wasn't glee club. I mean, not just it. You had a big part in it too."

"Really?"

"Why are you so surprised? You made me a better person Rach."

"I didn't. You're wonderful. Maybe I just brought out the best in you?"

Quinn nods happily.

After all the kids perform, they announce the winners, congratulating everybody for the amazing performances. Rachel then approaches the stage, ready to sing. Of course, the crowd of kids and adults are very excited. She waves to them and there are more cheers.

"Hey everybody." She says into the microphone. More yelling and cheering arise.

"So, can I sing a little for you guys?"

"Yes!" The crowd shouts in unison.

She giggles. "Okay."

She turns to approach the band, which she finds is made up of teenagers from the center. "Can you guys play the Boyce Avenue version of "Perfect"? I think it may be more appropriate. Are you familiar with that version?"

The guitarist nods, staring at her without blinking. They all seem very star struck by her presence. Okay, so they're not the typical Broadway audience, but she performed at the Oscars last year right?

She nods and they start.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice,_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

_Bad decisions that's alright,_

_Welcome to my silly life._

She smiles as she remembers what brought her to this moment. Not just her but Quinn and all of the glee club. She remembers Santana, Kurt and Blaine. Finn, with his big heart but lack of brains. Puck, the guy whose bad decision brought them Beth. Mercedes, who was there for Quinn and a partner in crime for Kurt. Brittany, who made Santana a better person. Mike, who didn't let his dad define who he would be. Tina and her dedication, their costumes were always great. Costumes, why she doesn't like the term?

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss know it, it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second-guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me_

"**I'm going to be a real state agent…"**

Quinn voice's echoes on her head.

"**You're a lot more than that…" **

That's all she wanted Quinn t understand.

_You're so mean when you talk,_

_about yourself you are wrong, _

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated_

_Look how we are making_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tied game_

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_I've chased down all my demons_

_Let's see you do the same_

_Oooh oooooh_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect_

The crowed erupted in cheers and applause. Everyone loved it. Including Quinn, who Rachel caught staring back at her with a loving smile. She thanked everyone and descended the stage, moving back to Quinn's side.

"That was amazing. See? I knew you could do it, you're Rachel Berry. You don't have to be prepared." Quinn kisses her cheek fondly. They are not out as a couple yet. Rachel isn't out at all, but Quinn has been since the beginning of her career while dating Emily.

The thing is, Rachel wants to go slow because this is a huge step and because of Finn. After all she's recently divorced. Therefore, they are being cautious and discrete.

"Yeah…"

"So, are you prepared for the other part of the date?"

"There's another part huh?" She arches her brow.

"Not what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything."

"Yeah right."

* * *

When they arrive at the next destination, Rachel had the feeling she has been there before. They are still in Brooklyn so she knows the area pretty well as she lived there. But she also knows Quinn probably has a special reason for them to be here.

"So, as in every good date, I'm taking you to dinner," she gestures to the restaurant.

_Of course!_

This is the same restaurant Rachel took Quinn and Santana to dinner at when they were visiting her years ago because of the whole topless scene thing.

"I was wondering why we're here." She lifts her girlfriend's hand and kisses fondly.

"Well it's a special place."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"You took me to dinner Rach, and you paid. That's what usually happens on a date."

"Wasn't Santana with us?"

"Details," Quinn replies, waving airily.

The Broadway star laughs loosely. They enter into the place and as soon as they settle at their table, she brings back the Santana subject.

"Why did you come with her?"

"Huh?"

"Santana. I was really eager for you to use that metro pass you know? But I eventually let it go. I figured you were busy or making new friends. To tell you the truth, I thought you forgot about your promise to keep in touch."

"Why didn't you come?"

"Was it really an option?"

Quinn doesn't answer right away. She drops her eyes while chewing her bottom lip. "I understand. Just so you know, I would've loved it if you had shown up at my dorm door."

"It's really interesting how quickly one can get used to good things. I spent many of my teenage years without any friends and I handled that fine. But then, I had you all and I was missing it. I was there in New York without my dads, Finn or Kurt. Yes, I wanted to use that metro pass. So much."

"I told everyone you were trying to make me use my pass when I went back to Lima during that first Thanksgiving after leaving McKinley. The old Quinn decided to make an appearance. I even had a fight with San."

"The whole slap thing?"

"Yes. But we were telling the truth. We were there because we cared about you. I didn't bring Santana. She came for you."

"I know. And I did believe that back then. I was just insecure I guess. And jealous of course although I didn't allow myself to think about why I was jealous. It was too dangerous."

"I know the feeling, I've been there too. We are not that much different Rach."

"You took a chance Quinn. You put yourself on the front line. You got vulnerable. I'm a coward who needed six years, a failed marriage, and a lonely Christmas night to finally get the courage to overcome my fears and insecurities."

Quinn knows that it won't help trying to convince Rachel that she is being too harsh on herself. She tries to soothe the conversation.

"Was dream Quinn good?"

Rachel smiles widely. "You mean in my vision? And you mean sexually?"

They never really talked about it until now. She mere mentioned it here and there.

"Yes. And yes."

"Well, yes. Very much."

"Oh really? Better than me?"

"She, I mean, you had me for six years."

Quinn frowns confused.

"We were married Quinn. In this, uh, vision. I went to L.A after that night you confessed your feelings." She draws her lips into her mouth. She wasn't a coward there. "So we were together ever since."

The blonde smiles as she tries to visualize it. She turns back to Rachel. "But you didn't answer me."

"I did. I said she…" She rolls her eyes. "We had been together for six years so it's not a fair comparison."

"So, I was better there?"

"Well… You'll reach that level too."

Quinn opens her mouth with faux indignation.

"Baby in that life we used to do it almost every day, of course you became an expert in pleasuring me."

"Every day? I can do that." She bites her lip. She may have moaned slightly. Sex with Rachel every day? Oh yes.

"We even recorded it. My idea to be fair."

"Do you think we can skip the meal?"

Rachel laughs. "No, I'm really hungry."

As soon as they finished dinner though, Quinn was taking them home.

"I was just kidding you know? You're as good now as you were there," Rachel says as Quinn leans over quickly, leaving a few small kisses on her neck.

"Let's see if it's true."

* * *

She bursts into her bedroom and starts undressing. When she is free of her shirt, she tosses it on the bed.

"Okay, quit the striptease cause I have something to tell you."

The blonde woman gasps and turns to the voice with fire in her eyes. "What are you doing in my bedroom?!" She shouts at the young girl sitting in her desk chair.

"Stop screaming. Damn. Like I said, I have something to tell you."

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it. Get out."

"Kate! I'm serious."

"Mary! I'm serious too. Get out."

"Okay." Mary starts walking toward the door. Kate sucks in a breath.

"Fine! Spit it out!"

"I saw a brunette woman going inside the Fabray house."

Kate bites her lip eagerly. "Why do I care?"

"Okay. Whatever."

The blonde woman rolls her eyes.

"Do you think it was Rachel?"

"I couldn't see." The girl shrugs.

"That's it? You are useless."

"I can find out." The younger sister says humming.

"I can do it myself." Kate puts her shirt on as Mary pouts. "But thanks for the information anyway."

Kate goes toward her neighbor's house and she notices that the car parked in front of the house is not the Berry's. She curses her little sister for not noticing this before. Rachel would use her dad's car. But as she is curious, she decides to do a little investigating. She goes outside and peaks into the unknown car.

"I didn't think I would be robed in this neighborhood though you're definitely not the typical robber if I may say so, " Emily says, curious why the woman was creepily looking into her car.

"Yeah, you're not her. Sorry about the intrusion." Kate shrugs not slightly embarrassed. She turns to walk away.

"O-kay…" Emily opens the door, as she really has no time for talking and making acquaintance. "Uh- hey," she calls out, something piquing her curiosity. "I'm not…her?"

"Rachel, Rachel Berry. It happens that my sister saw a brunette entering the Fabray house and she thought it could be Rachel since you know. They are… uh-" she grimaces, childlike.

"Dating?" Emily completes.

"Yeah… that."

The costume designer smirks as she looks curiously at the other woman. "Don't tell me you have a crush on Rachel?"

"What?! No! I know she is with Quinn."

Emily laughs amused. Yes, Quinn can be very scary sometimes. She kind of understands the other woman's reservation.

"I didn't ask that." She lowers her voice teasingly. "And don't worry. I'm not going to tell her."

"Very funny, now if you excuse me," She huffs. "I don't know what Mary was thinking, mistaking Rachel with…" she mumbles.

"Bye. Good talking to you."

"Wait. You know them?"

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"Ugh! Fine! Yes, since I was sixteen!"

"Oh wow! You have to get over her," she teases. "Or…" She gets close to the blonde woman. "Maybe not…"

"What do you mean?"

"Hi." She stretches her hand to Kate. "I'm Emily. Quinn's ex girlfriend."

"Hi. I'm Kate."

They shake hands.

"I think we should maybe… talk?"

"Yes. We should." Kate smirks. "Have you ever been to Breadsticks?"

* * *

**I wonder what they are up to...**

**So, I'm the crazy that has 3 fics going on right now, so it's up to you! i can only tell if you guys are into this if you review! :) **


End file.
